Lilies
by sunset of my sunrise
Summary: HG/GW Femmeslash. Ginny and Hermione have been together for three years now, but next year Hermione is going to be finished at Hogwarts. What's going to happen to their relationship? Only reading this story will let you know.


NOTE::I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. All rights are reserved to J. and any other Harry Potter owners.

'She's running late again, as usual' I thought as I glanced down at my watch for the fourth time since I stepped foot into the great hall twenty minutes ago. 'Typical Ginny, waiting around until the very last moment has passed before deciding to leave the dormitories.

Sighing, I ran my free hand though my magically straight hair, my eyes scanning the great hall for any sign of my girlfriend. In my left hand I held a bouquet of magically coloured and enhanced lime green and purple lilies, Ginny's favourite. After all, three year anniversaries were a big deal.

I was about to give up standing around and grab a chair when I saw her emerge through the grand doors.

The first thing to catch my eye was her bright orange Weasley hair that I adored so much. I let my eyes linger on her hair for only a moment before moving down over her beautiful body. She was wearing a gorgeous deep green dress which hugged and hung at every right part of her body in the most perfect of ways. She was my girlfriend, and she was the most stunning person I had ever seen.

When our gazes connected her face lit up with a smile that flew straight to her beautiful brown eyes before she hurried over into my now outstretched arms.

Before she said anything out lips connected briefly, yet with all the passion in the world.

"Hey Hermione, sorry for making you wait babe"

I shrugged and gave her another light kiss before answering.

"It's no problem Honey, it's not like you ditched me"

We both chuckled but her expression turned to one of thought.

"Don't speak so soon. Ron and Seamus were just about to have a game of wizards chess right before I left that I would really love to watch..."

Faking shock I presented her with the bouquet of flowers, smiling as her face lit up.

"Are you sure you will want to go watch those smelly boys play their boring game?"

Her expression said it all as she reached down to hug me again, her bright eyes shining.

"On second thought, I think I'd rather stay here with my amazing girl. Hermione, you look absolutely wonderful baby"

I blushed but thanked her, glancing down at my simple strapless purple dress that I wore to match Ginny's flowers.

"Oh, there's actually one more thing Ginny. Tell the flowers what today is"

She looked up at me and gave me a rather sceptical but curious look before looking back down at the flowers.

"Flowers, today is May 27th 2010"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her, wondering at how my girlfriend who was normally so smart, be so very stunned.

"Ginny, you really amaze me sometimes"

She looked up at me with confusion written all over her face before understanding hit her like a storm. Blushing, she returned to the flowers.

"Today is our third anniversary"

To Ginny's astonishment, at that final word the bouquet of flowers rose into the air and formed a spinning orb or all colours. The orb floated over our heads for a few moments causing the people around us to gasp at the sight before them. After a few more moments, it was like the world was being splattered with colour as purple and green leaves erupted from the orb as a small chain lowered itself and landed gracefully in Ginny's outstretched hand.

The onlookers nearby let out a howl of applause as the explosion died down but right now I was too concerned with my girlfriends smiling face to be concerned about anything else.

"I thought it would be nice if you could wear your flowers rather then have to carry them around with you"

On closer inspection of the chain, you could see that it had tiny little jewel flowers identical to the bouquet I had presented to her earlier.

She was grinning at me as she look my lips with hers for a long kiss.

"You're the best, you know that?"

I grinned back and attached the chain to her wrist.

"Yes I did, now do you want to go?"

She nodded and took my hand as we made our way out through the school doors, on our way to my next surprise.

After a few minutes of silent walking and a few stolen kisses we began to approach my next idea.

"Close your eyes Ginny, and no peeking cheater"

She giggled and I placed a gentle kiss on her cute lips before I flicked my wand and a blindfold appeared around her eyes.

"Hey, no fair Hermione"

I only chuckled before turning around and flicking my wand at the candles surrounding the hot tub as I removed my dress to reveal my black and red bikini.

I stepped into the tub as slowly and as carefully as I could so as to not arise suspicion from the younger girl, and sat down on one of the benches inside.

Once I was all set with my smuggled in champagne sitting next to us in an ice bucket, I picked up my wand and flicked off her blindfold.

She let out a gasp of surprise from both the sudden light and the sight before her.

"Bloody hell Hermione! How did you manage to do this? This is absolutely amazing Hermione, but how am I supposed to join you in this big ol' dress?"

I winked, thinking of one way she would be able to join me. The look on her face however, told me that that wasn't going to be happening quite just yet.

"Fine, here you go babe"

I flicked my wand and I saw her jump as her bra and undies were now in a neat folded pile next to my discarded dress. I flicked my wand again as she looked under her dress, a confused look on her face as another swish of my wand ended up with her dress in a neat pile next to the rest of the clothing, leaving her in a cute brand new purple bikini.

"Wow Hermione. It's really great to know that without a warning you can just make my clothes disappear whenever you want too babe. That's super comforting"

I grinned and gazed at her beautiful body, a small smile on my lips.

"It's just something I thought myself. Never know when you're going to need it...Now come join your loving girlfriend in the water"

She shook her head and grinned, stepping down into the water to sit on my lap.

Without saying anything she leaned in and pressed her soft lips against mine, her tongue passing easily to dance with mine.

We kissed like that for a while before she moved away and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really love you Hermione"

I smiled against her forehead as I pressed a light kiss where her face always furrowed when she was worried.

"And I love you more then you could possibly imagine"

She looked up at me and smiled, one of hr hands running through my hair absent mindedley.

"I think things are going to change next year Hermione. I mean, this is your 7th year. That means your not going to be here next year and I will be. Don't you think that's going to have some sort of affect on our relationship?"

I frowned at the thought that she could even fathom such nonsense. Did she really think that after three years I was just going to walk away?

"Ginny, don't be so ridiculous. I will never leave you. I want to be with you Hun. I want to share my life with you, have kids with you, grow old with you. I will never, ever, leave you."

She smiled but after this conversation I figured it would be best to get on with my last surprise.

"Let's go. I have one last surprise for you before you can have you way with me"

She rolled her eyes, smiling at the last part but followed me out of the pool.

After all the spells were cast to clean this up and dress us all over again we set off.

I reached into my purse briefly on our way, grasping the tiny box in my hand. I was finally going to do this.

As we approached the area, I noticed Ginny had spotted it first.

In the near distance I had arranged a garden of lilies in every different colour you could imagine, all surrounding a single bench.

The excitement in her eyes was enough to make this night perfect, but what I really wanted to hear was one single word.

We made our way into the garden, pausing now and then to admire the flowers and one other time for a passion kiss, courtesy of Ginny.

Once we got to the end, Ginny sat down first and turned around to admire the wall of flowers behind her. This gave me a few moments to compose myself and get ready.

When Ginny turned around again she found me down on one knee, a small box tucked neatly into the palm of my hand. She looked at me, her eyes wide open, a small smile on her face.

"Ginny, baby I love you. I want to spend the rest of our days together. Our love is not one someone comes across more than once. This is it, your my one and only. You are the only thing that I want. Ginny, you're the only person I could ever love and I want to spend forever with you in my arms. Will you marry me?"

At this, I opened up the box revealing a golden diamond ring.

Ginny's eyes moved from mine, to the ring and back again slowly with a slow smile forming on her face.

"Wow Hermione...I really can't think of any other way of saying this..."

My head started to sink a little as the smile on her face did, before she perked right up and grinned.

"...besides that I would love to spend all of forever with you and yes of course I will marry you!"

With that she leaned down and kissed me full on her lips.

When she pulled away I slipped the wedding band on her finger and smiled up at her.

"I love you Ginny Weasley"

"I love you too Hermione Granger"


End file.
